A Knight to Remember
A Knight to Remember is the forty second episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the tenth episode in the third season. Plot Ben as Rath, Gwen, Kevin and Plumbers are fighting the Flame Keepers' Circle. After they finish battling in the mini-war, they capture one of the FKC members and take off his mask revealing Winston from the Forever Knights. Because he had been mind controlled by the Lucubra, Diagon was able to control him and anyone else who had originally been controlled by the Lucubra. They take Winston to the Forever Knights, Ben turns into Fasttrack and steals their weapons then reverts to normal. They try to figure out who Old George is and are told the story of how he had to slay Diagon, he ripped out Diagon's heart, but Diagon did not die, he was just not as powerful. Diagon then takes control of Gwen and explains to them that if Vilgax gets his heart, that he will be able to take control of the entire Universe. One of the leaders takes the team into George's quarters. Gwen uses her mana powers to read these mathematical equations on the walls and figures out where Old George is. She tells them, then they knock out Ben, Gwen and Kevin and lock them up. Later on the knights find George at an invisible castle thing, don't remember exactly what it was, and he tells his Knights he must get the heart. They go through the place and FKC Members jump out from statues and attack all of the Knights but George just walks through all of them easily winning their battles. He finds the heart pierced through his old sword and is about to grab it when a tentacle pulls him back. The dying Vilgax grabs the heart and returns to his normal form, then the sword falls into his hand as a forever knight suit grows on him. He gains new powers and Prince Winston walks over to him (being controlled by Diagon) telling him that in order to be powerful enough to rule the Universe he must break the seal that the lucubra was trapped in (this was a trick). The team are flying in the Rust Bucket 3 when Gwen gets a vision and sees Vilgax walking up to the seal, fighting the Knights as he goes. They begin to fly there when Ben instructs her to teleport them. Kevin puts the ship on auto-pilot and begins arguing but Gwen says she can do it. She teleports them. When they get there she is knocked out. Ben tries to get Vilgax to stop, saying that Vilgax doesn't know what he is doing, but Vilgax argues otherwise, and Ben then proclaims that he knows what he is doing as well, and he becomes Eatle. Eatle shouts his name and gets ready to battle but Vilgax shoots a very powerful beam at him and Eatle is knocked out. Kevin absorbs a forever knight helmet and tries to fight Vilgax but he is knocked out and falls on Eatle, causing Eatle to revert to Ben's human form. Vilgax breaks the seal and Gwen crawls over to Ben and Kevin telling them to wake up. Ben wakes up and sees as Vilgax is screaming and gets sucked into Diagon's dimension. (That was the trick that Diagon was playing). Major Events *Eatle makes his first appearance and Fasttrack his first non-cameo appearance. *Vilgax steals Diagon's heart and the first Knight's sword and then is sucked into Diagon's dimension. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Plumbers Villains *Old George *Driscoll *Sir Cyrus *Winston *Vilgax *Diagons Soldiers *Gwen Tennyson (Controlled by Diagon) *Flame Keepers' Circle Aliens Used *Rath *Fasttrack *Eatle (first appearance) Quotes 'Trivia' *This episode will be Fasttrack's first non-cameo episode. *It was confirmed by IGN here. *Vilgax, Old George and Fasttrack's appearances were confirmed here. *The name is a reference to the book/movie A Night to Remember by Waltor Lord about the Titanic. *This is the first time Fasttrack and Eatle say something (just their names). *It aired in Australia on 22/10/2011. *Ben was extremely confident when he became Eatle, but was defeated almost instantly. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:War Against the Aliens of the Earth Arc Category:Lucubra arc Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:War Against the Aliens of the Earth Arc Category:Lucubra arc